


Biscuits

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Cookies, Cute, Fluff, Food, Food mention, Gen, I Love Aziraphale Okay?, biscuits - Freeform, burn - Freeform, heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You give Aziraphale some biscuits as a surprise!





	Biscuits

“Aziraphale!” you sang as you walked into his bookshop. You held a neatly wrapped box tied by a pink silk bow. It was, for a lack of a better word, adorable. “I have a present for you!”

“A present?” Aziraphale’s face poked out from behind a bookshelf he was organizing. He smiled out of sheer joy. “What is it?”

“You’ll have to open it, silly.”

You laughed lightly and handed him the box. He excitedly grabbed it and placed it on a nearby shelf. He neatly untied the bow. His fingers then lifted each bit of tape to ensure he didn’t rip any of the paper. The corners of his eyes crinkled upwards and his smile grew even bigger. A plastic container held freshly baked biscuits.

“Thank you, my dear! That was very thoughtful of you!” Aziraphale pulled you into a tight hug. However, he quickly pulled away once he felt a bandage on your upper arm. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“Oh, yeah, kind of.” You laughed nervously. He looked at you, giving you the face whenever he wanted you to further explain yourself. “I sort of burnt myself.”

“Burnt yourself. On your upper arm?” He raised an eyebrow, not quite believing your explanation.

“I was pulling the biscuits out of the oven when [Pet’s Name] came close! I had to keep them away, so I rested the sheet on my arm and grabbed [Pet’s name] before they could get burnt!” You whined and grew uncomfortable under his stare. His stern look melted away back to his loving, soft self.

“Oh [Y/N], you sweet thing,” Aziraphale said. “Does it still hurt?” You hummed slightly indicating that it did indeed still hurt. It was a burn; those can hurt for days. “Right, let me look at it.” He gently lifted the bandage up, much like he did with the tape on his present. You hissed slightly when the fresh air pierced the burn. “Sorry,” he muttered. He gently grazed his fingers over the burn. A cooling sensation instantly filled the burn and calmed it down. Slowly, the redness started to fade away until all that was left was a faint scar. “There we go, much better!”

You grinned widely at him and gave him a quick hug. “Thank you, Aziraphale.”

“No,” Aziraphale started to speak and quickly grabbed a biscuit from the container. He took a quick bite and sighed as if he were in a much more pleasant Heaven than what existed. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was washing my hands and noticed a scar on my arm. Remembered how I got it and here we are. I might write more fic based on the scars I have - ‘cause I have a chronic illness that causes me to scar like no other. So there are some fun stories. Also, it was such a pain in the ass to write biscuit and not cookie.


End file.
